Josh Groban
|GebOrt = Los Angeles, Kalifornien |imdb = 1169011 |twitter = joshgroban}} Josh Groban (*27. Februar 1981 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Sänger mit einer klassisch ausgebildeten Bariton-Stimme. In den Folgen Acafellas und Triumph oder Trauer?, der ersten Staffel, stellt er sich selbst dar und wird von Karlo Hackenberger synchronisiert. Biografie Zunächst sang Josh im Schulchor, doch nachdem sein Talent erkannt wurde, schaffte er es in das angesehene "Interlochen Arts Program" aufgenommen zu werden, wo er an verschiedenen Schulaufführungen mitwirkte. Nach seinem Schulabschluss studierte er an der "Los Angeles County High School for the Arts". Seit Oktober 2014 ist er mit der Schauspielerin Kat Dennings zusammen. Karierre Der Musikproduzent David Foster war 1998 auf der Suche nach einem Sänger für die Inaugurationsfeier des Gouverneurs von Kalifornien. Groban schickte ihm daher ein Demo-Band und wurde schließlich engagiert. Ein Jahr später fiel Andrea Bocelli für seine Proben bei der "Grammy-Verleihung" aus und Groban sprang ein, wo er ein Duett mit Celine Dion sang. Im Jahr 2000 bekam Josh eine Gastrolle in der Fernsehserie "Ally McBeal", 2002 sang er zusammen mit Charlotte Church auf der Abschlussfeier der Olympischen Winterspiele in Salt Lake City den Song "The Prayer". Darüber hinaus trat er am Broadway sowie 2004 im Vorprogramm des Super-Bowl-Finales auf. Im Mai 2008 war er in dem Musical "Chess in Concert" in der Royal Albert Hall in London als Anatoly Sergievsky an der Seite von Idina Menzel zu sehen und erntete Standing Ovation für seine Interpretation von "Anthem". Etwas später trat er bei der Feier zu Nelson Mandelas 90. Geburtstag mit vielen anderen weltbekannten Künstlern im Hyde Park in London auf. Grobans musikalisches Spektrum reicht heute von Klassik bis Pop, er singt auf Englisch, Italienisch, Spanisch und Französisch. Sein Debütalbum "Josh Groban" verkaufte sich in den USA über 4.000.000 Mal und erhielt 4x Platin. Sein zweites Studioalbum "Closer" verbesserte diese Marke sogar und verkaufte sich in den USA bisher über 5.000.000 Mal. Sein Live Album "Live at the Greek" schaffte es auf über 500.000 verkaufte Exemplare in den USA. Sein 2006 erschienenes Studioalbum Awake verkaufte sich in den USA knapp 2.000.000 mal und zählt zu den erfolgreichsten Alben, die 2006 veröffentlicht wurden. 2007 veröffentlichte er sein Weihnachtsalbum "Noël". Das Album verkaufte sich nach 3 Wochen in den USA bereits über 1.000.000 Mal und reiht sich damit in die Liste der wenigen Weihnachtsalben ein, die diese Marke überschreiten konnten. Mit etwa 12.000.000 verkaufter Alben in den USA zählt Groban zu den erfolgreichsten männlichen Solokünstlern des Jahrzehnts in den USA. Seine weltweite Rezeption ist dagegen etwas verhaltener. Josh Groban hat außerdem an den Soundtracks der Filme "A.I." (For Always-Duett mit Lara Fabian), "Troja" (Remember-Duett mit Tanja Tzarovska) und "Der Polarexpress" (Believe) mitgearbeitet. Im November 2010 ist sein Album "Illuminations" erschienen. Diskografie *2001: Josh Groban *2003: Closer *2006: Awake *2007: With You (Hallmark) *2007: Noël *2008: Josh Groban –A Collection *2010: Illuminations *2013: All That Echoes *2015: Stages CD/DVD-Compilations *2002: Josh Groban in Concert *2003: Closer “Special Edition” *2004: Live at the Greek *2006: Awake “Special Edition” *2007: Noël *2008: Awake Live *2009: An Evening in New York City Filmografie Filme *2006: Josh Groban: The Making of Awake (Kurzvideo) *2011: Crazy, Stupid, Love. *2011: Robot Chicken (Stimme) *2013: Coffee Town *2014: The Muppets - Most Wanted *2015: The Hollars Serien *2001: Ally McBeal (2 Folgen 4x23: "Solo für Ally" und 5x07 "Oh Gott, Herr Pfarrer") *2005: American Dad (2 Folgen, Stimme) *2009: Great Performances (1 Folge) *2009-2010: Glee *2011-2012: The Office (2 Folgen) *2013: CSI: NY (1 Folge) *2013-2014: The Crazy Ones (2 Folgen) *2014: American Dad (1 Folge) *2014: Happyland (3 Folgen) *?: Julie’s Greenroom Glee thumb|left|Josh übergibt Sandy die einstweilige VerfügungIn Acafellas wird bekannt, dass Josh versehentlich Sandy Ryerson auf MySpace angefreudnet hat, was dazu führte, dass dieser von ihm besessen wird und ihm mehrfach Nacktfotos, Essenskörbe, Haarlocken und Sonnetten schenkt, sowie ihn ständig anruft, auch als Josh seine Nummer geändert hat. Er wird von Sandy zu einem Auftritt der Acafellas eingeladen, zu dem Josh auch kommt, allerdings nur, um ihm eine einstweilige Verfügung zu geben und klar zustellen, dass sein Bodyguard Felix Sandy von nun an fernhalten wird. Dennoch lobt er den Auftritt der Band und trifft danach auf Mrs. Schuester, meinend, dass er ungepflegte Alkoholiker wie sie mag. Wie es mit den beiden dann weiter ging bleibt jedoch unklar. thumb|Josh bei den RegionalsIn Triumph oder Trauer? ist Josh mit Olivia Newton-John, Rod Remington und Sue Jury bei den Regionals und scheint der Einzige zu sein, dem die New Directions gefallen haben, da sie seiner Meinung nach die einzige Gruppe mit Herz waren und außerdem "diese Brünette", Rachel, eine fantastische Stimme hat. Er wird von Olivia und Rod verspottet, doch als Sue den Glee Club verteidigt, schließt Josh sich ihnen an und verhöhnt wiederum Sue, sagend, dass es lächerlich ist, sie im Vergleich zu ihnen berühmt zu nennen. Das provoziert Sue dazu, für die New Directions zu stimmen, doch er, Olivia und Rod geben ihre Stimmen Aural Intensity und Vocal Adrenaline, was zeigt, dass Josh nicht bei seiner Meinung geblieben ist. Beziehungen 'Mrs. Schuester' thumb|left|Josh ist von Mrs. Schuester angezogenEr trifft in Acafellas nach dem Auftritt der Acafellas auf sie und scheint Interesse zu haben und erzählt ihr, dass er nicht von einer Traube von schreienden Teenagern angezogen wird, sondern lieber mit einer ungepflegte Alkoholiker wie sie zusammen ist. Mrs. Schuester erwidert darauf, dass sie wohl keine guten Entscheidungen trifft, weil sie betrunken ist, was ihn nur noch mehr anzieht. 'Sue Sylvester' thumb|Sue ist gegen Joshs EntscheidungIn Triumph oder Trauer? sind die beiden Jurymitglieder bei den Regionals, wo Josh aufgrunddessen, dass er auf ältere Frauen steht, Sue fragt, ob sie Single ist, während sie sich darüber beraten, wer gewinnen sollte. Obwohl er sie attraktiv findet, ist er mit Olivia Newton-John und Rod Remington einer Meinung, dass Sues Bezeichnung als Berühmtheit lächerlich ist, was darauf schließen lässt, dass eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden wohl nicht zustande kommen wird. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1